


Battle of attrition.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With all due respect, Tenth… I CANNOT LET YOU STOP ME THIS TIME!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of attrition.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the episode where Tsuna had to play volleyball with his class and he kinda got hit around where it hurt? …Yeah, I’m referring to that one.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 12, 2008.

“We need to change the rules of that sport!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Ahahaha! That sounds like an interesting idea, Gokudera!”

 

“Shut up, baseball freak. I’m serious.”

 

“But… Gokudera-kun…”

 

“With all due respect, Tenth… I CANNOT LET YOU STOP ME THIS TIME!”

 

“Eeeeeh?”

 

“Ahahaha.”

 

“THAT HIT YOU TOOK, TENTH, IT COULD HAVE HAD DIRE EFFECT UPON YOUR LEVELS OF VIRLITY IN THE FUTURE!”

 

“Eh.”

 

“IT ENDANGERED THE FUTURE GENERATIONS OF OUR FAMILY, TENTH! IT DOES NOT MATTER IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. THEY MUST BE PUNISHED!”

 

“Um.”

 

“Ahahaha, but. Gokudera, his balls are fine now.”

 

“…”

 

“Ahahaha.”

 

“How. Do. You. Know. That?”

 

“LET’S HAVE LUNCH, EVERYONE.”


End file.
